


遗忘之人

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: DC fanfics by RH [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Superbrothers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: Jon向流星许愿，他想要一个哥哥。





	遗忘之人

Jon站在夜晚的阳台上，孤身一人，仰望漫天星辰。

妈妈前天登上了出差去欧洲的班机，因为她是最优秀的记者，有一个重要事件需要她去报道。爸爸原本在家陪着他，但是现在，超人正在与神奇女侠和蝙蝠侠——Damian的爸爸——并肩作战，从邪恶生物的入侵中拯救地球。

大都会的晚风吹进衣服，Jon感觉有点冷，或许Damian会嘲笑他。但是Damian不在他身边，罗宾可能在哥谭，或者布鲁德海文，和他的哥哥在一起。

Jon发现这种感觉不是冷，而是孤独。他有一个完整幸福的家庭，而Damian没有，但是罗宾从不孤独。因为Damian有许多哥哥姐姐，而他没有。

Jon多么希望，他有一个哥哥。

一颗流星划过天际，Jon闭上眼睛，认真地许下一个愿望。

过了很久很久，他小心翼翼地睁开眼睛。他知道自己会失望，因为Damian说世界上没有奇迹。幸好他身边没有任何人，不然他就会被罗宾称为幼稚的代名词——

Jon眨了眨眼睛。

奇迹发生了。

他面前是一个悬浮在阳台外的英俊少年，印有红色标志的黑色短袖衬衫包裹着优美的肌肉线条，微笑如同堪萨斯农场的阳光般温暖。

他面前出现了另一个氪星人。

小氪欢快地跑过来，绕着陌生少年转了一圈，扑进他的怀里。

“你是Clark的孩子？”那个少年问。

“超人是我的父亲。那么，你是谁？”

“我是你的哥哥，Conner Kent，氪星名字是Kon-El。”

Jon的愿望实现了，流星送给他一个哥哥。

 ——————————

Jon和Conner一起挤在沙发上，小氪趴在他们腿上，Jon感觉很温暖。

“所以，你为什么会出现在这里？因为我的愿望？”Jon问。

“我不记得了。我是超人的克隆体，代号是超级小子。我好像忘记了很多事，很重要的事。”Conner有些苦恼地说。

“可是……我才是超级小子，”Jon鼓起脸颊，“不过没关系，你是我的哥哥。”

“那你为什么希望有一个哥哥？”Conner问。

“因为，因为Damian有许多哥哥，我很羡慕他，”Jon想了想，“对了，Damian就是罗宾，我最好的朋友。”

“我好像……记得一个罗宾，一个朋友，”Conner摇了摇头，“你认识的Damian年纪多大？”

“十三岁，也许？”

“抱歉，我记错了，那个朋友不是他。”

“也许你没有记错呢，”Jon眨了眨眼睛，“因为罗宾的所有哥哥都是罗宾。”

“你认识他的哥哥？”Conner问。

“不算认识啦，就是……见过面，而且Damian经常提起他们，”Jon开心地说，“你想听Damian的故事吗？”

“好吧。”

“Damian是很厉害的战士，他永远会保护我，永远能战胜一切，”Jon转了转眼珠，“虽然很多时候，我很讨厌他，因为他喜欢嘲笑我，认为我是个累赘。但无论如何，他是我的朋友，而且我的朋友很少。”

“听起来，你并不讨厌他。”Conner评价道。

Jon没什么威胁力地瞪了他一眼。

“我错了，Jon。那么，你可以讲一讲其他的罗宾吗？”

“好啊，Damian的第一个哥哥叫Grayson，代号夜翼，很好看也很爱笑，所有人都喜欢他。夜翼是Damian最喜欢的哥哥，他和我爸爸的关系很好，所以他对我也很好。我想，如果Damian经常笑起来，一定也会很好看。”

“我记得夜翼，他是一个很可靠的战友。”Conner说。

“所以他是你的那个罗宾？”

“我的罗宾不是夜翼。”

“Damian的第二个哥哥是红头罩Todd，听说他死过一次，Damian也是，我不敢去想象，因为这很可怕。但我感觉小红帽真的很酷，他能把机车骑得很拉风。Damian虽然经常和他吵架，却收藏了一个红头罩的玩偶，所以我不理解他们两个。”Jon兴致勃勃地讲道。

“好吧，我对红头罩没有印象，”Conner说，“但是，抱歉，这个名字，听起来不太友善。”

“Damian的第三个哥哥是红罗宾Drake，我没有见过他。他是……一位伟大的英雄，Damian这么说。”

“为什么？”Conner的笑容渐渐淡去，而Jon浑然不觉。

“他曾经是少年泰坦的领队，在Damian之前。后来，他牺牲自己的生命救了很多人。其实，我也很想见他一面，或许他会同意我加入少年泰坦……”

Jon的声音在耳畔回响。

罗宾。超级小子。

少年泰坦。死亡。

就连小氪也不再属于他。

记忆如洪水般倒灌，心脏的疼痛愈发鲜明。

“但你永远是我的罗宾，Tim。”

“你永远是我的克隆男孩，Conner。”

END


End file.
